PROLOGUE: The House of Redheads
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Mizuho Kazami, mother of 15 year olds, Axel and Reno Kazami, adopts Ahiru Arima, a girl of 13. This is only an intro to their story, of the redheaded family. Crossover Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Princess Tutu, Please Teacher, and so on. PROLOGUE


Hey there, I know I'm not exactly doing my job by continuing my unfinished fanfics, but this couldn't wait. It's only a prologue, I need a good number of reviews before continuing to the actual fic. Enjoy.

Kingdom Hearts

Final Fantasy 7

Princess Tutu

Please Teacher

a bit of Blood +

atbp (and more)

* * *

Prologue:

"Axel! Reno! Come down here please!" Two messy-looking redheads ran down the stairs to their mother's calls.

"Mom! I was on the phone with Roxas! What is it?" Axel complained, picking at his black jacket.

The twin fifteen-year olds looked at their mother questioningly. "Sorry, but this is important, and I thought I'd tell you before you'd make a big deal out of it." She said.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Make a big deal out of what, Mother?" He said with an apprehensive tone as he emphasized 'mother'.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this; God knows how long I've tried to think of how, but... Well... I'm adopting someone, and she's arriving at the house in a week."

At that, the two boys' faces contorted with confusion and a slight bit of anger, mixed with shock.

"What? But why didn't you tell us, yo?" Reno demanded, and Axel added, "We never agreed to something like this."

"I knew you'd blow it out of proportion like this." Their mother said, raising her hands in defeat.

"You expect us to say this is all fine and dandy? Mom, since dad left, you've been too- too..." Axel started. "Impulsive? Irresponsible? Unsound?" Reno suggested bitterly.

"What do you expect me to do? Take it back? Shatter a girl's dreams? You don't even know her." Their mother countered, looking flushed.

"It's not that. We just wish you'd start telling us things already." Axel said before turning tail and storming up the stairs, slamming his room's door.

There was a moment of silence before Reno shrugged and said, "Yeah, that. You get it, right mom?" He said, trying to put on a laid-back air.

Mizuho nodded briefly before Reno left.

* * *

"I can't believe her. You know, sometimes I wonder if things would be better if dad were still around." Axel said, lying on his back and talking with his best friend on the phone.

"_I think you should cut her some slack, Axel. I mean, I'm sure she had a good reason for it." _Replied the younger boy over the phone line.

"Good reason or not, it still pisses me off, Roxas." Axel muttered.

* * *

The week had gone without much event, and the family of three was on neutral terms with each other, each going their own way.

Finally...

* * *

"Boys, I'm going out. Make sure the house isn't gone when I get back." Mizuho called from the open door, and she left.

* * *

She shifted her bag nervously and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose for the hundredth time. "Calm down, Mizuho. You're only fetching her, nothing life-threatening, so stop being so nervous." She said to herself.

She took a taxi, since she had decided that maybe driving that day wasn't an option, with her hands shaking so much.

She got to the orphanage and sighed. "Here we go." She muttered, standing tall.

* * *

"Hey Rude, don't you think it's a little weird that our mom wouldn't tell us something like this? I mean, come on, if we're having a new addition to the family, maybe me and Axel have a right to know, yo." Reno said, lying down in the same position as Axel previously, the phone beside his ear.

"I really doubt this is a good time, Reno. I'm kind of working, and if I drop this, you'll know when half the town blows up." Said Rude's voice on the other side of the line.

"Fine, Mr. Important. I'll stop bothering you." Reno muttered, turning off the cordless.

Okay, so it was a little over to have the tech teacher as your friend, but hey.

So was having your mother as your teacher. Mizuho was a great mother, but sometimes, her being so young, it was a little weird to imagine her as the motherly type.

* * *

"Mizuho Kazami, thirty-three. Single mother of two. So you're here to pick her up, Mrs. Kazami?" Said the deep-voiced man, giving an easy grin.

"Yes Mister... Louis." Mizuho said, smiling back nervously. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"Don't you worry now, Mrs. Kazami, everything's fine. I'd just like to ask though, if you already have two children, why want another, if you're already trying to support two?" Louis asked, not unkindly.

"It's just something I thought I'd need to do, since I'm the only female in the house and maybe my boys need a bit of feminine help when I'm not around. We are a perfectly stable family." Mizuho added defensively.

Louis gave another deep laugh, and the round man smiled. "I know you are, because by the look of you, I know you care deeply about your family."

His dark skinned hand took hers gently and led her to the door beside the counter.

Behind the door was a hallway with a line of doors on both sides and a flight of stairs on the left. Mizuho saw some younger kids run by laughing, and smiled at them.

"In here. Come on now, red, you ready?" Louis grinned at the teen that came out from one of the rooms.

"Yes, I'm good." The girl said, looking up at Mizuho shyly. "Good to meet you." She added, smiling at the older woman.

"My name is Mizuho, but I'd like it if you called me mom. Of course, that's all up to you." Mizuho said brightly.

"My name is..." The girl started. "Ahiru." "Well, come on then, Ahiru." Mizuho said, holding out her hand. Ahiru took it, a smile gracing her freckled face.

* * *

"Hey, Axel, you pyro-moron!!! Mom's home!" Reno shouted. Axel swung over the banister and landed on the floor with a grin.

"Show-off." Reno muttered, wiping the smile off Axel's face.

Axel stood by while Reno opened the door, both twins holding their breath. Only to puff back out in shock.

"Oh... Hi, Grandma." Reno said, twitching.

"None of that, now, Reno!" A smiling older woman who looked no older than forty laughed, holding her arms out, exposing larger then normal breasts.

"Crap... Hi, ma'am." Axel said, remembering when their grandmother had told them not to call her that so as not to make her feel old.

"You two! Hey, where's my daughter now, my handsome boys?" Hatsuho tittered.

Right then, a smaller figure emerged from behind the woman. "Yeah, where the heck is Mizuho?" Demanded Maho.

"Well, she's gone to pick up, well- you know." Reno said. "Yes, the new addition to the family!" Hatsuho laughed.

"Who what now?? Why wasn't I told about this? Mizuho is getting another kid? But that's-that's... AWFUL!!!" Maho screamed, clenching a fist.

At that point, Axel and Reno were making a futile attempt to hide back upstairs, before a nail file flew at them, embedding itself in the wall three millimeters from Axel's face.

"You're not trying to get away from us, are you?" Maho said, her face taking on the look of a homicidal three-year old. Hatsuho giggled.

"Well, Maho, I think it's time to go now, seeing as your sister isn't back yet. Oh well, I'll see you boys later!" She said, pulling a struggling Maho out the door.

The door was slammed, leaving two shaken up (traumatized) boys slumped on the wall.

Just another typical visit from their relatives.

* * *

"Oh, you'll love your brothers, really, Ahiru. They can be very caring, even though, like a typical teen, they don't want to show it." Mizuho said cheerily.

Ahiru was somewhat quiet through the trip, but Mizuho knew she could talk a lot when she wanted to, that is, when she was either very calm, or very very (okay, I won't waste space counting verys) tense.

For example, when they were putting her stuff into the trunk of the taxi, she had dropped a surprisingly heavy bag on the taxi driver's foot (who knew she could carry such a heavy bag) and had actually blurted out about a dozen different ways to apologize.

"I didn't know you knew so many apologies." Mizuho said, smiling.

"I- I was taught that I should be very respectful, so I have to learn my please and thank you and I'm sorry and so on." Ahiru replied shortly, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, it's good that you hold on to values like that. I hope you'll be a good influence to Reno and Axel." Mizuho said, satisfied.

Ahiru felt uncomfortable with so much silence; she wasn't actually this quiet at all, except that, being given the prospect of a new family she'd probably live with for the rest of her underage days and beyond, she was nervous.

"We're here." Mizuho's cheerful voice broke Ahiru's thinking bubble and the two females stepped out of the taxi.

* * *

"Hey, someone's at the door." Axel said, and Reno brought out their emergency gun. "If it's mom, she'll kill you when she finds out you brought that out." Axel warned, and Reno sighed and replaced it in the secret compartment under the fourth step on the stairs.

"Hey, if it's Maho or ma'am, I'm cutting your balls out if dear auntie doesn't kill me first." Reno shot back (not with the gun, people, with words), giving Axel a glare.

"Reno! Axel! Please open up, anything wrong in there?" Mizuho called out. The twins gave twin sighs of relief. (No pun intended…. Or whatever)

Reno opened the door. "Welcome home, mom." He said with a sincere smile of relief.

"Help me with these, dear. And Reno, Axel, I'd like you to meet Ahiru." Mizuho said. Ahiru instinctively hid behind Mizuho like a kid, but blushed with embarrassment and stopped hiding.

"Nice to meet you all." She said, turning a deep shade of red when her voice came out as a squeak.

Mizuho retreated to the kitchen to make a 'special dinner' for the new arrival, which left Axel and Reno to help Ahiru bring her bags up to the room between the two rooms of each redhead male.

"Hey, what's with that, yo?" Reno piped up, making Ahiru jump slightly.

Axel shook his head, thinking about how similar she was to a mouse. _Or a duck. _He thought, contemplating on her name.

"Huh?" Ahiru looked around worriedly.

"There is no way you can be so nervous, yo. You live here now, Ahiru, so there's nothing to worry about. Not like anyone's gonna hurt you in this house. That is, unless Aunt Maho comes over. But forget that. You're home now, so loosen up." Reno said quickly.

"Yeah, what he said. Anyway, Duck, welcome to the family." Axel said with a smirk, ruffling Ahiru's red (feathers?) hair.

"Just because my name is Ahiru doesn't mean I'm a duck." Ahiru pouted. The twins laughed.

At last, at least now, Ahiru felt better. And so did Axel and Reno.

Mizuho smiled to herself, readying the **family's **special dinner.

Things would turn out great, in this house of redheads.

* * *

Once again, this is a prologue. Tell me if you want the rest. I found my review sheep!!! 


End file.
